


Starry Eyed

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Date Night, F/M, Smut, The sex is really out of this world, i'll see myself to the corner now, planetarium - Freeform, space museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Hopper knows everyone in town, and sometimes it pays off.





	

"Mom can you go on our field trip with us tomorrow?" Will asked, passing her the permission slip allowing him to go. She signed it with a frown. "I can't my dear, I have to work. But I know you'll have fun with the boys! Take your sketchbook and draw me some constellations, okay?" she asked him with a hug. He nodded in response and took his slip back to his room, carefully tucking it back into his backpack. 

"Ever been to the planetarium?" Jim asked her over the bar where he stood, smoking a cigarette. "No. Have you?" She asked and he swallowed hard. "Once, with Sarah." He began formulating a plan. He needed something to wow her with on their anniversary, which was a few days away. And he did know Phil, who ran the town space planetarium and the attached space museum. 

 

.  
"What have you got planned, Jim Hopper?" She teased after work a week later. He'd asked her to dress up and he wore his navy blue suit, she guessed they were probably headed to the steak house the next town over. When he made an unexpected turn, she looked at him across the seat of his truck. When he pulled up at the planetarium, he looked at her. "Are they open this late?" She asked and he jangled an unfamiliar set of keys at her with a sly grin on his face. 

Inside the stars were already shining, the room barely lit enough for them to see. He reached for her hand and lead her to a spot beside the projector where a small picnic spread sat waiting for them. He held her hand as she sank to the blanket before he reached over to the projector and flipped a few levers, beginning the short documentary. They ate in silence as they watched the movie pointing out the different planets and stars and nebulas. 

Afterwards he helped her to her feet. "Wanna dance?" He asked as a jazz track began playing. "I thought you'd never ask." She said, smiling. He held her close, his hand on the small of her back as they danced. She snuggled into his chest perfectly, as if she were made to be there. 

"This is amazing, Jim." She said, looking up into the stars above them and then his blue eyes. 

"This isn't the end of the tour, sweetheart." 

 

.  
Jim took her hand and lead her into the museum. He had one thing in mind. 

Inside one corner of the museum was a star room. He pulled her into it and when the projector put stars and constellations on her skin, he made it his mission to kiss each one. 

"Was this your plan all along?" She giggled as he kissed the stars on her neck. "Yes." He mumbled against her skin as he reached behind her to unzip her emerald green dress. He pushed the sleek material from her shoulders and let it fall to the carpet. 

"Relax, we're all alone. Just us and the universe." He laughed as he took his jacket off, laying it on the carpet before pulling her to the floor with him. He kissed the constellation Cassiopeia across her chest and dispatched her of her bra. She pulled at his tie and unbuttoned his white dress shirt, tossing it aside and kissing the stars on his shoulders and collarbones. 

"This is amazing." She said, taking off his undershirt. "Sometimes I have good ideas." He did away with the rest of the clothing between them and kissed constellations across her thighs. The projector cast a nebula across her stomach, casting her in blues and greens as his face hovered between her thighs, his beard scratching lightly. Her hands grasped at his starry hair as he made her gasp with his tongue and fingers leaving her a starry eyed mess when he finally pushed her over the edge. 

She traced Orion across his chest as he moved into her, wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed the stars on his eyelids when he closed his eyes, loosing himself in her. 

"I love you baby." She mumbled against his shoulder as he moved, holding her tightly. 

"I love you more." 

They came together, bathed in starlight on the floor of the projection room. He rolled over onto his back, fighting to catch his breath as Joyce kissed the little dipper across his cheek. "This is amazing." She commented, reaching for his hand. 

"Happy anniversary, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the sex was really out of this world, eh? (Sorry, I'll seemyself out)


End file.
